Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-6$ and the quantity of $4$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $1$ plus the product of $-6$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $4$ times $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is the sum of $-6$ and $4x$ $4x$ $ - 6$ What is the product of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (4x - 6) = \color{orange}{-6(4x-6)}$ What is $1$ plus $\color{orange}{-6(4x-6)}$ $-6(4x-6)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(4x-6)+1$.